Field of Disclosure
The preferred embodiments generally relate to the field of automated translation of natural languages and related user interfaces.
Related Art
Machine translation (MT) systems are capable of recognizing complex language constructs and producing translations of texts from one language into another. However, in the process such a system may encounter words that it is unable to identify, words that have no translations in a dictionary, language construction that cannot be parsed, and simply errors, misprints, and the like. Some of systems break down in these situations, other systems transfer the errors into the translation text, sometimes transliterating unknown words if the input and output alphabets are different. A user is incapable of providing a meaningful input into the system to alleviate such problems, which are not highlighted by the system. Since the user does not see potentially erroneous points in the source text, he/she cannot estimate the quality of its translation (the target text), especially if he/she does not know the target language sufficiently well.